25
by Bleeding Star Goddess
Summary: DM/HP 25 words in 25 occurrences, things run full cycle, a beginning can be an end, and unexpected meetings don't lead to happiness, not always. Slash, AU


**Title:** 25 

**Author:** Bleeding Star Goddess (aka BSG)and can be contacted at or 1/1

**Word count:** 625 (exactly!)

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry

**Rating:** PG-13 to R (kinda)

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Just an author having OCD, attempted suicide, drabble, post-Hogwarts, Post-War, slash.  
Genres: Angst (sorta), Betrayal, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War

**Summary:** 25 words in 25 occurrences, things run full cycle, a beginning can be an end, and unexpected meetings don't lead to happiness, not always.

**Author's Note: **Anything "**bold**" is in Harry's point of view or his experience, anything "_italic_" is Draco's

----

**_25_**

**"Don't... please..." his voice soft**_  
He bowed his head and sneered as he turned back to glare at him, "You bore me," and he left._

**He stood at the astronomy tower window. To jump? No, he was too cowardly for that, Gryffindor though he was. No, he'd just live instead.**

_Hogwarts was over, done. No baggage with dazzling green eyes, no soft wind chapped lips. He shook his head. No, he had dumped the baggage._

**Accepted! He'd been approved! Not Auror, not professor, and not because of his scar, of his name, but he'd get to apprentice expert Lord Codington!**

_He'd follow his late father's footsteps. The ministry had the connections he'd need. Fudge was gone with Voldemort; he had Potter to thank for that._

**He was tired, but it was a good tired. Lord Codington worked him hard with the animals' needs. It would be his fourth year tomorrow.**

_Was everyone he worked with inept? Could no one do their damned job! As Assistant Head Director of International Affairs, he deserved a better staff!_

**S****ilent tears fell as Lord Codington's coffin was lowered. Apprentice for six years to the world's leading expert in all serpent species. Now he was.**

_He sneered as Weasel glared at him. How it must have pained the redhead to protect him.  
"Auror."  
"Minister Malfoy," Weasel replied through gritted teeth._

**He had loved his mentor dearly; he'd been made his apprentice not for the scar but for his skill. But the world didn't appreciate that.**

_He couldn't believe a simple snake was keeping him out of his office! And not just any snake oh no, but one they couldn't classify!_

**Harry gazed at the missive, he was being asked to see to a snake, by the minister! What on earth did they need him for?**

**He arrived at the ministry as was requested of him. An Auror he had never seen out to meet him. He wasn't recognized at all.**

_He'd pace if it wasn't undignified, he just hoped the serpent expert was here by now. He always had the best and he always would._

**Harry watched the minister unnoticed for a moment before clearing his throat. He wasn't fazed when gray orbs met his.  
"Minister," he inclined his head.**

_His words failed him as he gazed upon the dark Adonis. Time had been fucking fantastic for Harry. He swallowed as he returned the nod._

**He gave very specific instructions to the Aurors and then went inside, softly calling out to the snake. The poor thing was probably very frightened.**

_Ten days since Harry had taken the new species out of his office. A craving, he had to have Harry, what he wanted, he got._

**Another missive, this one much more private. The minister wanted to thank him personally. He sighed, he wasn't up for this, but he would go.**

_Dinner was fantastic, the sex after perfect. Claimed Harry like always, but this Harry was more experienced, more worth his time. And oh that tongue!_

**Gods, what was he doing? What was he walking in to! He wouldn't let this happen! He would not bend over backwards for that prick!**

_He woke with arms around Harry but his breakfast was a fight. Stupid man, he was his. He was his then, he was his now!_

**Always the same! The same ass, same attitude, becoming minister only swelled his head! He'd gone eight years without him and he wouldn't start now!**

_Maybe he loved him; he thought of Harry often, regretted the mistake he'd made, the words he said. And he could start with an apology._

**He heard the words but didn't care.**  
_ "Don't go."_  
** He remembered the almost suicide and all the horrible pain.  
"You bore me."  
And he left.**

----

Yes, 25 words in 25 accounts since I know some of you will count (sans title) after the break between notes and actual story. WHY did I do this? No it wasn't a challenge, and not an adopted plot bunny, but I was bored and this is the result of this shrugs.

But ehgads! It was very difficult to do since I had to choose just the right words to fill the quota and still get the feelings across. This was a challenge to me. I wanted to see if I could stick to a quota since I tend to be flowery in my writing. So I made it 25 words, and I'm rather proud of this one-shot.


End file.
